


Before Anything

by Thea_K



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, How much can really happen in one night?, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, That one night trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K
Summary: It’s still relatively early at night according to Taka’s sleep schedule. Energised from having just finished a live while on tour, he wants to make the most of their late start the following day. But the only person willing (or awake enough) to explore the foreign city they’re in is Toru... which may or may not be a bad thing.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again dear readers! This will be another exercise in writing a multi-chapter story with short chapters. No promises for the quality of the writing though! I’m not even sure how long it will be. 😝 
> 
> Translations of phrases at the end like usual.
> 
> Lastly, I’m posting this up but I’m not sure how fast I’ll be able to update it because I’ll be starting my university semester again soon. Please bear with me 🙏

**23:16**

The suggestion starts off innocently enough. 

Taka is watching the city streets still bustling with people at this late hour when he gets an idea.

Turning away from the tour van's window, he looks over at Toru across the aisle, then at Ryota behind him. They're both still awake and staring intently at their _keitai._ He knows, however, to not bother peeking over his seat at Tomoya. No doubt the drummer is already asleep; it's an enviable talent that he can do it anywhere and anytime, least of all after a tiring live.

" _Ne_ ," the singer announces, "Let's go out tonight."

Lifting his gaze from the device in his hands, Toru's expression is one of someone whose interest is piqued and Taka thinks the idea's in with a chance. Ryota, on the other hand, is engrossed with typing out what appears to be a message.

Toru turns and raises his head over his seat, curious when the bassist remains quiet. From the look of absolute concentration on Ryota's face, Taka intuits that he's not writing in their mother tongue.

_Michelle_ , Taka mouths silently at Toru when the he turns his attention back to the singer. In return, the taller man smirks from beneath his long fringe.

From where Taka sits, the guitarist is backlit against the fluorescence of the shop lights that pass outside. The lights bounce off his still sweaty neck while the shadows cling to the sharp curve of his jaw.

"What did you have in mind?" The guitarist asks, his deep voice breaking through Taka's momentary reverie.

"Nothing really," the singer says, blinking away the afterimage as the van turns into a darkened back street.

"Maybe a club or just walk around and explore, I dunno," he shrugs. "Would be nice since tomorrow's a late start."

Toru's eyes slide in Ryota's direction but it's apparent by the way the bassist's eyes narrow at the ceiling in thought, that he was soon going to completely tired out by trying to sound comprehensible to his girlfriend. Taka watches as the guitarist's eyes then flicker over to their lightly snoring drummer and his smirk fades away. He then looks down.

For a while, Toru says nothing. He passes his _keitai#_ from hand to hand; it looks to the singer that the guitarist is wrestling something internally.

Taka sighs, ready to admit defeat. He feels energised from their performance, since their international sets are a lot shorter and thus less gruelling than their Japanese ones. By his logic: why not take advantage of it and enjoy a rare night out in a city where there was only a small chance they'd get recognised?

It would be such a waste of an unexpectedly warm-ish Spring night, Taka also thinks. He closes his eyes briefly to enjoy the breeze that filters through the crack of the window and slightly lifts his hair.

When he opens them again, Toru is watching him with an inscrutable look that clouds his handsome features. It reminds the singer of waking up and finding the band's leader standing over him, that one time he was sick on the Warped tour bus and his fever had just broken. The taller man wears that look, too, some nights before they part ways from their apartment complex's elevator and walk towards their respective homes.

The look stirs up a ghost of a feeling in Taka that he instinctively tamps down. The singer belatedly realises that it would just be he and the guitarist, _alone_ , if the latter agrees to his suggestion. His breath hitches and it suddenly doesn't seem like such a good idea.

But before Taka's racing brain can think of a way to tactfully rescind his words, he hears a quiet " _Ikou#_ " and an involuntary shiver descends his spine. 

**00:01**

The singer stares down at his LINE messages, channelling his inner _chuunibyou_ # and willing Takeru - all the way in Japan - to read and answer his message. Even just a snarky remark about how he’s making a mountain out of a mole hill (instead of actual advice) would do, he thinks. But as luck would have it, there’s no reply. 

Taka worries at his lip and, pressing the off button on his _keitai_ , says to himself that it’s just one night. _Nothing’s going to happen_ , his internal voice chastises. Which is simple enough to say, but hard to remember when the hotel room’s ensuite bathroom door opens. 

Toru emerges wearing dark jeans and a simple white shirt that displays the fruits of his recent gym obsession. (But at least he’s _dressed_ , the singer rationalises). He ruffles a towel in his still slightly dripping hair. 

The guitarist pauses when he notes Taka’s expression.

“You don’t wanna go anymore?” he asks, his concerned eyes searching the singer’s own. 

It’s simultaneously amazing and terrifying that he can read the singer so easily. It reminds the smaller man to watch his words and actions lest he inadvertently gives himself away. 

But then Taka remembers his resolution of a few seconds earlier, quickly shakes his head and exhales. He pockets his _ketai_ and stands up, smoothing out the black light knit jumper he’s wearing. (It’s currently his favourite one; its wide neck opening flatters his neck and shoulders.) 

With the confidence of his onstage persona, Taka rakes a hand through his dark hair and grins at the guitarist. 

“Let’s get up to no good.”

Which is just as well because, deep in his pocket, a message silently lights up his _keitai_ screen:

_‘Dream as if you’ll live forever; And live as if you’ll die today.’_ _Live your words, monkey_ 😜 Ganbatte# _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it took a while - making the Warfare AU MV (https://youtu.be/MiBnNIcD1Es) kinda sapped me of more energy than I thought 😅 It's interesting that reading one of my chapters takes about the same time as watching the MV, but making the MV takes wayyy more time than writing!
> 
> Like I said, the chapters of this story will be on the short side.

**00.15**

The air that hits Toru in the face when they leave their hotel has a bite to it, but he can't be bothered going back to their room to get another layer. Surreptitiously, he eyes Taka's bare neck and exposed collarbones and wonders if the vocalist will be okay. After a short deliberation, the guitarist figures that the chill won't bother them if they get drunk enough later.

(In the back of his mind, a warning bell alarms at the idea of getting drunk with Taka with no one else around, but it is snoozed emphatically by leftover testosterone and adrenaline from the live.)

"Taxi or not taxi to the Ivy?" The vocalist asks they approach their hotel's taxi cab rank.

Earlier, their tour manager had informed them that Sydney had strict laws that forbid entry into clubs and bars past 1.30am; last drinks are to be served at 3am. But by Toru's earlier calculations, they would definitely get to the club by 1am at the latest, even if they went on foot.

"Nah, let's walk and enjoy the city," he replies, striding past the taxi rank.

“I don’t want to miss last entry into the club though,” Taka worries, grabbing at the back of Toru's t-shirt.

The singer’s stopped walking and is stood by the last of the cabs. Gazing up, the allure of his round eyes is accentuated by the smudged remnants of the eyeliner the vocalist had worn to the live. 

The taller man wants to stick to his guns, but he is distracted also by the warmth of the hand he feels through his clothing. It’s a good thing that the singer is seemingly unaware how much sway he has over the guitarist, else who knows what other things the latter would be dragged into. 

"Okay," Toru starts, "if you're that worried about getting to the club on time, how about we..."

A deliberate pause.

"... we what?" Taka says, eyes curious through his lashes when the guitarist's sentence hangs.

"RUN!"

Toru breaks into a sprint, chucking a cheeky smile over his shoulder at the stunned singer.

"Oi! _OMAE_ #!" Taka half-growls, half-yells, breaking into a sprint of his own.

Toru feels him right behind his back but uses his longer legs to pull away. It feels exhilarating to run; to have blood pumping through his system, to feel the strength of his legs, and to breathe in the chill air and to breathe it out, warmed.

When Toru reaches end of the street, he turns around and jogs backwards to check where Taka is. But this is a mistake, because despite having shorter legs, Taka is an avid runner (as evidenced by his antics during their lives). The taller man registers a blur and a swift wind from under his nose before realising he's been lapped.

"Come on, _JII-CHAN_ #!" the singer goads, not looking backward and not breaking his fast pace.

It doesn’t even make sense since it’s Taka who’s the elder.

"Who you calling _jii-chan_ , SHORTIE?" Toru yells back, gearing up again in the other's wake.

They run and run until the darkened streets open up to the brightly lit scene of Darling Harbour. There, they dodge and weave past a big group of young people, shouting apologies on the way, and disperse a huddle of seagulls loitering around a lamp post for leftover food. Both groups squawk indignantly. Toru throws up his arms protectively at the latter, muttering about _damn birds_ between his forceful breaths.

Eventually Taka slows down his pace, and when Toru catches up, they both collapse onto some wooden steps facing the water at the bottom of the "U" shape of the small harbour. The pair gulp in the night air as their heartbeats gradually slow from a wild gallop to a trot. Toru can almost taste the musky-sweet of the other’s cologne emanating from the smaller man’s body.

Taka stretches out his legs, leaning back on his hands as he takes in the scene. His cheeks are flushed a healthy pink from the exertion of the impromptu run; it glows and accentuates the chisel of his cheekbones, like makeup blush on a girl.

"Wow," the singer breathes.

 _Wow indeed_ , Toru thinks privately, although he's sure they're thinking of different things.

The guitarist eventually turns his head to appreciate the actual view. They had passed this area earlier that day while on the lookout for decent coffee. (The American-style coffee-water their hotel served didn't cut it anymore since the band had tasted "proper" coffee made with milk while in Europe.) But somehow, the same scene looks much more alive at this time of night.

The view is illuminated with a myriad of lights from surrounding buildings, including the domed roof of the Harbourside Shopping Centre to the neon-coloured lights of business logos. Their rippled reflections in the gently lapping waters of the harbour twinkle, as if in that famous van Gogh painting. These, and the dozen or so street lamps dotted along the harbour's curve throw the few clouds in the night sky into a soft relief.

It's so interesting, Toru thinks, how night time has this magical ability to draw out the beauty of cityscapes. Tokyo at midnight is much more enchanting, too, than when it is bleached biege by the light of day. It’s harder to see the tired façade of buildings and the dusting of smog when they’re engulfed by the inkiness of night.

Lost in his thoughts, the guitarist misses the furtive glances that his companion sends his way. Toru is busy just _being_ in the quiet atmosphere.

"Thanks for coming out with me," Taka says, breaking the silence, eyes boring into Toru’s, "even when you probably didn't want to."

He's wrong, but Toru doesn't disabuse him of this. The guitarist did want to go; he’s just being careful to not let his eagerness to spend precious time alone with the singer be so obvious. He doesn't know how the other would react if he knew the thoughts that the guitarist harbours in the inner sanctum of his mind. Truth be told, Toru would rather keep them locked away, but at times like these they rise to the surface and threaten to make themselves known.

"But Toru- _jii-chan_ needs to work out more if he wants to keep up with me," Taka playfully adds, smirking at the guitarist.

Toru huffs and, turning away from the view, quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey! I work out plenty enough," he retorts, unconsciously flexing.

"Yeah… you sure do," the vocalist says quietly, eyes dropping briefly to the taller man's chest before meeting his eyes again.

Taka’s eyes suddenly have a guilty glint to them, and he turns away to focus on a seagull that fearlessly approaches them in hopes of receiving food. Toru's heartbeat quickens as if they hadn't stopped running. He didn't imagine that, did he?

But before Toru can process things, the singer gets up, dusts the seat of his black skinny jeans and proffers a hand to the slightly dazed guitarist.

Reflexively, Toru places his larger hand into the other's and is helped up to his feet by the smaller man. Then he's standing over the singer and there isn't a valid excuse to keep holding on to Taka's soft hand – the fingertips uncalloused from the guitar, unlike his own - so he reluctantly lets it go.

"Where did you say the club is again?" Taka says, clearing his throat.

"That direction," Toru points towards the top right of the U-shaped harbour, without breaking eye contact.

"Huh," Taka replies pensively.

Toru catches the beginnings of a mischievous look that takes over the singer’s features. It’s a look he sees just before Taka smashes faces into birthday cakes, breaks out into a silly dance or when he overturns himself in a pool to show his butt in a lewd gesture.

So, it’s not _that_ much of a surprise when the singer breaks into a run in the direction Toru's pointed out.

Toru's momentarily confused face breaks into a grin and he yells: " _OMAE_!" before he gives chase after the singer. And chase he does, weak to the whims of the chortling man soon beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> #omae – a crude way of saying ‘you’.
> 
> #jii-chan – affectionate nickname for grandfather.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter's a still a bit of a "setting up" chapter and nothing that interesting happens. I did enjoy writing about Darling Harbour, since I'm originally from Sydney. I recommend walking around there at night - it's smaller and less famous than Sydney Harbour, but I like the quiet atmosphere better.
> 
> Lastly, just a note to take care of yourselves in these times of COVID19 lockdowns. I know a lot of people are upset since there's been a number of high profile suicides of Japanese celebrities. If you already had mental health issues before lockdown, please be aware that the situation definitely makes things worse even if you don't realise it. Please get help! I say this out of my own experience with mental health issues and as someone who works in a medical-related field 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> #Translations:
> 
> Keitai - mobile/cell phone.
> 
> Ikou - let’s go.
> 
> Chuunibyou - a term used for middle school-aged teenagers who have delusions of grandeur and often think they have secret powers.
> 
> Ganbatte - Do your best.
> 
> This is very loosely based on Richard Linklater’s Before film series. If you haven’t seen it before reading this - don’t, LOL. There’s no way I can live up to the brilliance of the script writing. 
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


End file.
